


Abandon All Hope (Part 2)

by gone_to_fight_the_fairies



Series: Abandon All Hope [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gone_to_fight_the_fairies/pseuds/gone_to_fight_the_fairies
Summary: Castiel and the Reader find themselves unable to fight their mutual affections; even in the midst of tragedy as they are joined by Dean, Sam, Ellen, and Jo on a mission to stop Lucifer. An adaptation of the episode “Abandon All Hope” (Season 5, Episode 10).





	Abandon All Hope (Part 2)

An hour later, you found yourself rereading lore. Recognizing that it wouldn’t help you in any way tomorrow, you shut the book closed. Typically you shared Sam’s keen interest in lore and read any book you could find. Yet, you very well knew this could be your last night alive, and didn’t want to spend any more of it hunched over studying. 

Standing up to stretch, you nod to your father, who looked up from his current read at your motion. You waltzed into the kitchen for a drink. To no surprise, Ellen, and Jo were lining up shots at the kitchen table, unmistakably wanting to enjoy their night. On the other side of the table, Castiel sat, curiously watching the two women. You passed them, grabbing the handle of the fridge. 

“Hey, you can legally drink now,” Jo called to you as you rummaged through the refrigerator. “Want to take some shots?” 

You smiled, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. “With you two, no way. I’d end up hammered for sure.” Uncapping your bottle, you shut the fridge and shuffled to the kitchen table. You pulled out the chair next to Castiel. “Hey, Cas.” 

“Y/N.” He addressed bashfully, his eyes not quite reaching yours. 

“Hey,” Jo smirked at the angel. “Why don’t you do a shot off with us.” 

“I’m sorry?” 

“It’s a competition,” Ellen added, pouring the last shot in her line. “Between two people to see how well they can hold their liquor.” 

“I’m not-” 

“You never know,” Jo interrupted. “It might impress a certain someone.” 

You rolled your eyes, well knowing what Jo was implying. Your friend was suspicious of your growing friendship with the angel, conducting her theories for weeks by now. And her forming beliefs grew with the suggestions from others. 

The Winchesters told Jo that Castiel always came to your call when Sam and occasionally Dean struggled to get the angel’s attention. The boys claimed that Castiel would “drop everything in heaven at the sound of your prayer”. They strongly believed that Castiel had grown attached to you, forming a “profound bond.” You opposed their claims, not leaving an inch of room for yourself even to wonder about the feasibility of Castiel generating those feelings, for a human no less. But Jo hadn’t believed you. 

And you hadn’t believed yourself either. Since the taunting began, you couldn’t help but notice Castiel in a specific way, a romantic one. You struggled not to think about it in his absence, accidentally catching his attention once, mistaken for a prayer. Which led to an uncomfortable false explanation you came up with on the spot to give reason to why you had been deeply thinking about the angel. Further on, you forced down similar thoughts, continuing to deny all Castiel attraction claims to yourself and your friends. 

It didn’t help your case that Jo was as observant as the Winchesters. She noted interactions between you and the angel, asserting whenever the two of you were together, working on a case or bonding, you captivated his attention. That Castiel would frequently gaze at you with lust when your attention was elsewhere. And vise verse. Your friend believed that the angel had a particular interest whenever you spoke, over the others. That Castiel was attentive and curious to you whenever you did anything at all, often the center of his fixated. 

“It’s like you’re the sun whenever you’re around him.” She’d said when Castiel hadn’t been near. “He thrives from you; you know, lightens up. When it’s just him, he’s reserved, but with you, he comes out of his shell.” 

Not forgetting that the affections weren’t all one-sided; Jo thought you physically expressed your interest almost as much as the angel did. Jo often caught you touching Castiel innocently. If something terrible happened to Castiel or if he was bothered, you’d place a hand on his arm or shoulder and rub your thumb over him in a comforting motion. Similar to Jo’s other accusations, you fought this one as well, insisting you did that with the Winchesters too. 

Whenever Castiel would visit, you made sure to ask him his opinions on a specific hunt or to be a reference in research. Jo swore that whenever you did, you gave him large, puppy dog eyes, hoping for what Jo could assume was attention from Castiel. 

“He’s an angel; he knows a ton of shit that helps with cases.” You had denied. And with an annoyed pout, you added, “I don’t look at him like that.” 

Worst of all, Jo insisted that both of you secretly love each other. And she had no issue teasing you about it either. 

Back in the kitchen, you glared at her. “Wow, way to be subtle,” You quipped. “Cas, don’t take the shots if you don’t want to.” 

Castiel glanced at you, before addressing Ellen and Jo. “I accept the challenge.” 

Ellen smirked at the angel, pushing five more shots in a line in front of him. She demonstrated for Castiel, taking her round of shots first. Slow and steady she downed each shot, smiling at Castiel when she finished gracefully placing her last one upside down on the table. “Alright, big boy. Go.” 

Castiel copied Ellen, although taking his shots at a quicker pace, hardly giving himself any time to swallow before he would drink another. When he was done, he paused, and you all stared at him expectantly. “I think I’m starting to feel something.” 

The three of you chuckled at the angel's reaction. He turned his head, facing you with raised eyebrows and a subtle smile. As if to see if you were as impressed by his actions as Jo said you’d be. But you denied the semiotics to yourself and thought that Castiel was just happy that he was fitting into your group. 

You found yourself longingly staring at Castiel. You forced yourself to tear away your eyes from his to watch Jo grab a beer from the fridge as Dean came up behind her, accidentally startling her when she straightened her posture. 

“So dangerous mission tomorrow. Guess it’s time to eat, drink and, you know, make merry.” You overheard Dean say. 

“Oh God.” You groaned, knowing where this was going. “Dean!” The Winchester jumped, turning around to give you a stern face. “If you’re going to make a move on Jo, can you do it somewhere else. I’d rather not throw up tonight.” 

Ellen’s eyes were now on Dean. “Dean, you better walk that ass on outta here and keep that tic-tac of yours to yourself.” 

“Yes, ma'am,” He said, shooting you daggers as he headed towards the door. “By the way, Y/N is coming with us tomorrow, and she-.” 

You shot out of your chair, threatening Dean as he vanished through the door, knowing you could very possibly chase him down if he had provoked you enough. Shaking your head you cursed him, much like Bobby would. 

“So, you want to die with the rest of us.” It wasn’t a question, but a firm statement Ellen had said to you. 

You gradually shifted your feet, turning back to the group, facing Ellen. You realized at that moment you couldn’t lie. “I can’t just stay home tomorrow, knowing the five of you are taking on the devil.” You took a pause, feeling slightly uncomfortable under her stern gaze. “Look; I’m not crippled like my dad. He can’t go, but I’m healthy and young. It’d be completely wrong if I stayed and let all put your lives on the line.” 

Ellen responded after a silent moment of her contemplating. “I won’t tell your daddy. This is important, and if you want to go, you shouldn’t be made to feel bad about it-” 

“Everybody, get in here!” Bobby shouted from the library, making you flinch in response, worrying that he had overheard. But as your father’s words sunk in you realized he hadn’t heard your conversation. You sighed a quiet relief. “It’s time for the lineup.” 

“Speak of the devil,” Ellen divulged, sipping her beer bottle that she abandoned due to shots. 

“Lineup?” Castiel asked. 

“C'mon.” You grabbed Castiel by the sleeve of his trenchcoat, leading him to the library where Bobby was setting up a camera. 

“Usual suspects in the corner.” Your dad spoke, seeing you and Castiel walk in, with the others following suit. You pulled Castiel to the far right of the frame, further from the door where everyone was trailing in at their own pace. Sam came over from his seat in the library and stood next to Castiel. Automatically knowing you were shorter than the two men, you stood in front of them. 

Ellen waltzed in and scoffed. “Oh, come on, Bobby, nobody wants their picture taken.” 

“Hear, hear.” Sam cheered behind you. 

“Shut up; you’re drinking my beer.” 

Ellen gave up, taking her place beside you as Jo and Dean pursued in, squishing in on the left side of the frame. You scooched down slightly, standing further in front of Castiel than Sam as Ellen wrapped an arm around your waist, and you rested a hand on her shoulder. 

"Anyway,” Bobby continued. “Y/N and I are gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by.” Your father finished setting the camera and wheeled backward, ending up on the other side of Ellen with Dean and Jo behind him. 

You bit your lip, knowing you were going tomorrow without his knowledge. You instantly stopped your motion, knowing it would end up on camera as a guilty confession if you hadn’t. 

“Ha! It’s always good to have an optimist around.” 

Castiel spoke. “Bobby’s right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil.” You felt a hand rest on your right shoulder. You looked down to see the end Castiel’s sleeve and his hand that rested on your shoulder. He continued his thought “This is our last night on earth.” Slowly, his thumb began to rub soft circles on your shoulder, mimicking how you would to his shoulder. 

You had no knowledge if it were to comfort him or you, or if it were because everyone was huddled in close and Castiel felt an obligation. Regardless, you thought back to all of Jo’s teasing, consequently warming you up at the thought of Castiel feeling romantically towards you. 

Your eyes drifted back to the camera in time for the flash. You didn’t know you were smiling until the photo was developed. 

It was raining when the six of you pulled into Carthage, Missouri the next day; the city rumored to occupy the devil himself. You had left early in the morning and drove from Sioux Falls to the location of Lucifer. You found the weather fitting for the event. The streets were empty as you headed downtown. All seemed quiet, as though it had been a ghost town ceaselessly. The group had taken two vehicles. Sam and Dean in the Impala, leaving the four of you riding in Ellen’s car. The idea was three people to a car, but Castiel insisted on riding in the back of Ellen’s car with you. You found that suspicious, well knowing his bond with the Winchesters. Regardless you enjoyed the company, which distracted you from the overhanging feeling of doom. The Impala was ahead, leading the way through deserted downtown. It came to a point where Dean pulled over the Impala and Ellen drove up beside him. 

“This place look a little empty to you?” 

Dean nodded. “We’re going to go check out the PD. You guys stay here, see if you can find anybody.” 

With Ellen’s agreement, the Winchesters drove ahead as Ellen parked the car. Ellen and Jo were quick to unbuckle and move out of the car, antsy to investigate the town’s lack of atmosphere. 

“You alright, Cas?” You asked, seeing as he hadn’t motioned to leave the vehicle, watching something from outside your window. 

Jo tapped on the window. “Ever heard of a door handle?” 

Castiel disappeared beside you and reappeared as quickly outside of the car next to Jo. “Of course I have.” Castiel stepped aside, pulling the handle to open the door. It took you a moment to realize he was holding the door for you. 

“Thanks.” You awkwardly mumbled once you fumbled out of the car. 

But Castiel focus was no longer on you as his eyes darted in different directions, stepping forward towards the deserted street, tranced by something your couldn’t see. 

“What is it Cas?” You couldn’t protest the apprehension laced in your voice. 

“This town’s not empty,” Castiel spoke, eyes glued in one direction now. “Reapers.” 

The three of you were dumbfounded as Ellen asked, “Reapers? As in more than one?” 

Castiel affirmed the knowledge. “They only gather like this in times of catastrophe. Chicago Fire, San Francisco Quake, Pompeii. Excuse me; I need to find out why they’re here.” 

Castiel began to wander away from the three of you but seemed to become sidetracked for a moment as he halted his tracks. He swung back gracefully, stepping back and locked eyes with you desperately. “Be safe.” It came out as a beg, and all you wanted to do was go wit him. You knew you’d only slow the angel down, so you nodded in agreement. Castiel looked to Ellen and Jo briefly, “All of you.” 

He began his march again as the three of you just observed him for a moment, seeing how often he would stop to look at the invisible reapers. 

“What is going on between you two kids?” Ellen dared to question. 

You hardly heard her over the growing dread in your stomach as you watched the angel disappear out of thin air.


End file.
